Conventionally, a technique is known of distributing electronic coupons for benefits such as discounts of products or services, to user terminals using a network. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of downloading an electronic coupon issued by an electronic coupon management apparatus to a potable terminal such as a cell phone (mobile phone) or a PDA used by a user. This electronic coupon is useful information provided for the user.